The problems in Mystic falls
by Kittykat2468
Summary: The mikaelsons (the originals) are in mystic falls and one of Klaus' enemies are following close by seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1 The accident

Disclaimer I don't own Tvd or the originals

3rd person p.o.v

It was a dark, stormy night in Mystic falls, Virginia and everyone is at the Salvatore boarding house having a meeting.

Caroline's p.o.v

I was sitting on the couch at the Salvatore boarding house listening to Damon's plan to kill the blood lusting vampire that's on the loose, when I started thinking about him.

How he is all the way in New Orleans, with his family.

And how I kind of miss him.

With his dirty blonde curls, his cute dimples, his sometimes sadistic and charming attitude and how I wish he was here.

Could I be in love with him?

No, I couldn't be, I barely know him.

But he said he 'fancies' me.

Does that mean like?

Does he like me?

Does he think about me?

Does he r—

"Blondie!!!!" Damon shouted at me, waving and clapping his hands in front of my face disrupting my thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was distracted. Now what were you saying Damon?" I said snapping out of my trance. Damon rolled his eyes at me and said "You're the bait."

My eyes went wide and I said "What !!! I'm always the bait. Why do you always pick me Damon?"

Then Damon picked me up by the neck and said "You are going to be bait because I said so!!!"

He let go of my neck and I fell on the floor. Rubbing my neck, I stood up and said "Fine, but if anything goes wrong it's not my fault." Damon scowled and said "Ok, fine blondie."

Liz's p.o.v

I was going to the Salvatore boarding house to check on them and to see what they are going to do about the vampire.

Caroline told me she told the others in coming over, I just pulled into the drive way and was about to knock on the door when I heard a swoosh sound.

I turned around but I didn't see anything , so I knocked on the door then I heard somebody's footsteps behind me and I felt a pain in my neck. I passed out and the last thing I saw was caroline at the door screaming...

I'm sorry for any mistakes I made and this is the first fanfic I have ever written so please don't be mean.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Caroline

Caroline's p.o.v

I was panicking, so many thoughts flying through my mind.

Is mom going to die?

Is she going to be alright?

Will we have to turn her?

If we turn her would she complete the transition?

I'm so scared right now!!

What do I do?

Stay calm Caroline, stay calm.

Take a deep breath.

It's okay Caroline, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen m—

Then the doctor came out, the doors shutting loudly behind him snapping mean out of my thoughts.

"Miss Forbes?" The doctor said. " Yes, that's me. Is my mom okay?" I said starting to panic again.

The doctor replied "Yes, she is okay. Just a few stitches on her head from the fall and we patched up her neck, that was a bad animal bite and she lost a lot of blood but she is okay. Would you like to see her?" I sighed in relief, "Yes, I would and when can she be discharged?"

The doctor look down at his clip board and said "Well, we wanted to keep her over night and maybe by tomorrow evening she can be discharged." I sighed because I really wanted her to get discharged today, I was about to answer when an idea came to me.

I can compel them to let her out today and I can heal her with my blood!

I just have to make sure she doesn't die within the next 24 hours.

So then I decided to do that.

I said "Okay, can I see her?" "Sure, follow me." The doctor said walking towards moms room. Before I reached the door I pulled the doctors arm and compelled him. " Your going to let Elizabeth Forbes out today and get me the discharge papers to sign." I said compelling him. He nodded then went to go get the papers.

I walked into the room and saw mom, I sat down on the chair next to the bed she was in and said "Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Mom replied " I'm fine sweetie, when am I going to get discharged?" "Today." I said smiling. " That's great." Mom said before the doctor came in with the papers.

"Here you go, bring these down to the front desk before you leave." He said leaving.

At the Forbes residence

I hopped out of the car and went over to the passenger side to help mom out of the car.

I walked up to the front steps and unlocked the door then I helped mom in and sat her down on the couch.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and a cup, I slashed my wrist over the cup and let it fill up 1/3 of the cup then I filled the rest of it with a cherry lemonade.

I brought the cup to my mom and sat down on the couch next to her.

I woke up a few hours later and noticed mom was gone only to see that she went to her bedroom to take a nap.

I let out a sigh of relief then went up to my own room and changed then I left to go to the grill.

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson manor

Klaus' p.o.v

"Back in this wretched town" I thought frowning. I had just gotten word that one of my enemies was here causing trouble. Why they picked this town is beyond me.

I quickly went over to Caroline's house and gently knocked on the front door. "Hmm she must have left if she didn't hear me knock with her vampire hearing. " I thought. So I decided to call her.

I got back into my car and dialed her number, it was ringing for a few minutes then she picked up.

(right now italics is when Caroline talks.

After the phone call is over italics are only flashbacks or thoughts)

"Hello?"

"Hello Caroline"

"Klaus? Hey, I didn't know you were coming to town. What brings you here?"

"Well, I know one of my enemies is here, perhaps you have heard about a blood thirsty vampire causing trouble here in town?"

"Oh yes, I know who you're talking about. That vampire attacked my mom last night and she almost died."

"Well love, you should be more than

overjoyed that I'm here to help."

"Yes, thanks for coming. I have to go now, bye Klaus."

"Bye"

I hung up to see Damon Salvatore standing in front of me...

I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Please give it a like and a review. You can also dm me if you have any ideas for future chapters and I promise I'll take it into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies are coming to town

Previously,

I hung up to see Damon standing In front of me...

Klaus' p.o.v

"So, you're back in town." Damon said scowling.

"Now now mate, I'm just here to help because I heard of your little vampire problem." I replied smirking.

Damon frowned then said "How did you find out?"

Chuckling I said "Well, I do know this vampire because he's one of my enemies. So I decided that I'll help you get rid of him." Then I saw Damon look annoyed, "We don't need your help! We can do it ourselves."

Laughing, I said " Doubtful. He's older and more powerful than you Damon, don't underestimate your foes."

Then I got in my car and drove back to my mansion when I saw the vampire they are looking for. Jason newingham I thought. I turned him in the early 1600's

3rd person p.o.v

(Flashback to Chicago Illinois, 1696. Jason's house)

The screams were the only thing you could hear on that dark and dreary night. Niklaus Mikaelson just finished draining a woman, the wife of Jason Newingham, of her blood, after he was finished he dropped her body on the ground, it landed with a 'thud'.

Klaus already killed the rest of Jason's family, now Jason was the only one left.

Jason ran to his wife's body and picked it up cradling it in his arms, saying "Annabeth come back to me, "Don't leave me" over and over again while rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

Klaus just stood there watching him smirking, then said "well Jason, you have a choice give me the white oak stake or I'll kill you right now. Of course Jason refused and Klaus ripped his heart out.

Klaus knew he couldn't compel Jason, he knew about vampires and the supernatural so he was on vervain. Dropping Jason's heart, Klaus walked away wiping his bloody hands on a rag he found while smirking.

Little did Klaus know Jason had vampire blood in his system.

Hours later Jason woke up thirsty for only one thing, blood, human blood to be exact.

Then he went about and killed his first human, completing his transition, he then vowed he would get revenge on Klaus by killing those close to him.

(End of flashback)

Jason's p.o.v

I had just finished feeding on some girl in the bathroom of Mystic falls restaurant 'Mystic Grill'.

I wiped my mouth off and compelled the girl to believe an animal attacked her. "Humans, always so stupid and predictable." I thought shaking my head, smirking to myself as I left the bathroom.

I walked up to the bar and sat down. The bartender came up to me and said "What will it be?" Smirking, I didn't smell any vervain on him and looked at his name tag, Matt, "Bourbon and it will be on the house." I said compelling him. Matt just nodded and walked away to get me my drink.

I looked around and I saw the woman I attacked last night, she was with a very pretty blonde girl, then I saw Klaus walk up to the blonde and I listened in. I heard him say "Hello Caroline, how are you doing?"

Caroline, that's her name. It seems like Klaus fancies her if he's that nice.

I turned back around and saw my drink. I quickly downed it and then I got up and walked out to my car, heading back to my base here in mystic falls.

After I got back to the base, I started planning on how I'm going to kidnap Caroline. She seems important to klaus but she's always out with somebody...

Caroline's p.o.v

I noticed Klaus walk in and he came over to my table and said "Hello Caroline, how are you doing?"

I smiled and said " I'm fine klaus, thanks for asking."

He smiled back and said " so you know I'm here to help with the vampire here right?" I nodded "Yeah I do."

Klaus nodded too, "great, when can we meet up with your friends to plan?"

I thought for a little bit, " Well I'm not sure they know you are in town and we can meet up tomorrow night so I can tell the Salvatore's your in town, then I have to round everyone up and I have to tell everyone what time and where and what da—"

Chuckling Klaus interrupted me by saying " Damon knows i'm here and he probably spread word around." I nodded "Okay then we will meet tomorrow night at 7:00."

He nodded "Sounds good, I have to go bye love." And he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and said " okay bye klaus, see you tomorrow." He looked back at me smirking and nodded, then he vamp sped out the door.

I just sat there smiling dreamily then my mom knocked me out of my thoughts saying " You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! And a good looking one too!"

I blushed even more and said " He's not my boyfriend. Klaus is just a... He's just a friend. He's a vampire too and he's here to help us get rid of the vampire problem we have as you probably heard."

Mom nodded and said " We should get going Caroline. It's getting late." I checked the time and it was going for 9:30, it was later than I thought.

I put my phone away and got up saying "Okay let's go."

Well I hope you liked this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes in the grammar.


	4. Chapter 4 The kidnapping

Klaus' p.o.v

I was calling my siblings to tell them to get here to Mystic Falls, and I just got off the phone with Kol.

His attitude about everything was enough to annoy you to death, I headed down to the Mystic Grill and sat down at the bar, the bartender came over and when he looked me in the eyes, "You're going to give me a bottle of bourbon and it's free." I said compelling him.

Then I heard a familiar, obnoxious voice say "Hey Nik what's up"and turned around smirking. " Kol, so nice of you to join me, honestly I didn't think you get here this fast."

Then I turned around to grab my drink when I heard Kol say "I'm hurt Nik" while putting his hand over his heart pouting and pretending to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up Kol, oh and before I forget, go find Damon Salvatore and tell him to make sure he has gotten the rest of the mystic falls Scooby gang at the meeting tonight."

" Why can't Bekah or Lijah do it when they get here?!" Kol whined.

Smirking I said " You will be doing it because I said so, and because your already here. Now shoo, come on Kol, we don't have all day now."

Kol huffed and turned around vamp speeding out the doors. I finished my bourbon and went back to my car , I got in the drivers seat and called Rebekah, " Come on Rebekah, pick up the darn phone!!" When she didn't pick up I called Elijah, " Hello Niklaus"

(Remember Elijah is italics)

"Finally!" I thought.

" Elijah, how close are you to mystic falls?"

"Well brother, I'm already here"

"Good, do you know where Rebekah is?"

"No, I do not, sorry Niklaus. Try calling her."

"I already called her dang phone four times, she wouldn't answer."

"I'll call and find her Niklaus."

I sighed, "Okay brother, remember there's a meeting at the Salvatore's later."

"I'll see you there Niklaus."

I hung up and started my car, sighing and rubbing my temples, "I really hope she gets here soon" I said to nobody.

Rebekah's p.o.v

I lost my gosh darned phone. Nik has probably called me a million times already and when I get to mystic falls, he's probably going to be mad.

I just entered the Mystic Falls town border.

Ah back to this wretched town again. Last time was bad enough, everybody wanted to kill us!

It was horrible, and I got stabbed in the back by Elena. Literally stabbed in the back with one of Nik's special daggers.

I just pulled up to the Mystic Grill and I got out of my car, I figured I could get a drink before I saw Nik, I walked up to the bar and was about to order a drink when I felt a sharp pain in my neck I turned around to see Jason newingham?!!?

Then I passed out.

When I woke up I had so many thoughts flying through the my mind.

What was he doing here? Oh he must be the vampire Nik was talking about. I now know why he called for extra help this guy is crafty, clever, smart , and just downright sneaky.

He was dangerous...

I heard doors opening and Jason came out. " What do you want Jason?"

Chuckling he shook his head and smirked at me "Well I can use you as leverage and bait for Klaus. I know how much he loves his 'oh so precious' little sister."

"I need to get revenge on him by killing his 'precious' little sister. He killed my family and I'm going to get revenge by killing you same way he killed my wife."

I laughed , "You would kill me by drinking my blood? Oh honey, that won't kill me, Well not permanently."

He looked at me sadistically, "Yes. Well, I have a white oak stake... I can kill you the same way he killed my wife, then I'll stake you!"

To be continued.

Hope you like this story and sorry for any mistakes in it.


	5. Chapter 5 Dangers

Previously

I laughed , "You would kill me by drinking my blood? Oh honey, you know that won't kill me, Well not permanently."

He looked at me sadistically, "Yes. Well, I have a white oak stake... I can kill you the same way he killed my wife, then I'll stake you!"

Rebekah's p.o.v

I looked up at Jason, "Please, I'll do whatever you want please don't harm Nik."

He looked at me, eyebrows raised," Anything?"

I noticed my mistake and shrugged, "As long as it is not harming my family then sure."

Jason looked up thoughtfully then pulled me off the ground and said "We will see, maybe I'll have you kill that Caroline girl."

I started to panic, I know my brother likes that girl I couldn't do that to him, " No, I can't do that."

He frowned " No and why not!"

I hesitated to tell him," Well, uh Nik... "

Jason started to get annoyed and started yelling.

"He? What is it Rebekah? Tell me!" He yanked in my hair as he said that. I winced at the pain," Nik likes her." I looked down at the ground.

I had to get out of here. But how could I with him here watching me?

"What are you going to do?" I asked scared that he's going to kill Caroline and Nik would be mad.

Jason thought for a second, " I could get Caroline and I would have both of Klaus' favorite girls. Yes, Excellent."

Then he turned to one of his helpers, "Jace, watch Rebekah while I go out"

Jace nodded, "Yes sir." Then Jason left.

The perfect time to escape. "So Jace, why are you stuck working for that pig?"

Jace looked hesitant " I... I really don't know. "

I smirked "Well if you don't know, why don't you just leave? Unless he has something against you." I looked at him and when he looked back at me, I smiled and grabbed the sides of his head and compelled him, "What does he have that makes you work for him?"

"He has my daughter somewhere." Jace said robotically.

Hmm, I could get out of here.

I ripped jace's heart out of his chest and, then I vamp sped out of the house and I was about to get out the door when I ran into a barrier.

I ran face first into a barrier and fell to the floor, "Ow" then I got up and ran back to the room I was in before.

I heard a phone ringing and I ran to o find it. As soon as I grabbed it I noticed it was my phone. The one I thought I lost.

I looked at the caller id and it was Nik.

"Hello? Nik?"

"Rebekah? Why haven't you been answering my calls and where are you?"

"I am at some house somewhere."

"How did you get there?"

"I stopped at the grill and somebody injected me with vervain, then I passed out. I woke up at this house and there is a barrier blocking me from leaving."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"It was Jason."

"Newingham?"

"Yeah and I killed his vampire lackey. He should be back anytime now. He went out to got get your little girlfriend, Caroline."

"I'm coming Bekah. I am going to find you."

"Ok Nik, I hope so."

Then the other end went dead, I put my phone away and heard voices.

I listened in and it was Caroline and Jason.

"Let me go!!"

"Nope, I don't think so, you important to Klaus and therefore I need you."

Then the door opened and Jason and Caroline walked in.

Caroline looked up and saw me, " Rebekah?"

"Caroline. Jason please let us go I... I will... I'll help you get revenge on Nik of you let us go."

Caroline looked worried, "What? No Rebekah he's your brother!"

I gave her a look that said 'I will explain later' and then looked at Jason and he was thinking about what I said.

"Hmm, you would really do that to your brother?" He looked at me disbelievingly.

" Yeah, if it means we would be free. Do you know how many times he has daggered me then kept me in a box to rot for a few centuries?" I said smoothly trying to sound like I'm being honest.

He looked at me and nodded "Okay, fine but if you betray me I'll have your head." I nodded, not very scared. _Like he could kill me. An original._

Then all the windows in the house broke then Kol and Nik came through the the door.

"Nik! You found me!"

"Of course little sister" Kol said smirking at me.

Then he fell to the floor holding his head , I turned to see Nik choking Jason then I saw a witch. She was giving Kol an aneurism.

I looked at Nik again and he was on the floor holding his head too.

Jason was smirking at me and then he stabbed my brothers in the stomach with stakes, he vamp sped out of the house and he took the witch with him.

I crawled over to Nik and pulled the stake out of his stomach, I did the same to Kol.

They got up and looked mad, "I'm going to kill him!!" Nik yelled, Kol nodded "Yes!! He should die for what he did to us!"

I looked around and saw Caroline in the corner of the kitchen she had pieces of wood in her arms and legs.

Nik crouched down next to her and started pulling the glass out.

I ran towards the door and I ran to the mansion.

I grabbed blood bags and ran back to the Jason's house.

Caroline wasn't healing, so I gave her a blood bag and she drank it all down in a few seconds.

Then she stood up with Nik at her side.

"Your going to stay with me from now on Caroline. Jason could come after you again."

Caroline nodded to tired to argue, Nik picked her up and ran back to the mansion. I looked at Kol and and have him a blood bag too.

" You don't look good Kol. Let's go home." He nodded and we ran to the mansion as well.

3rd person p.o.v

Little did they know that Jason had a minion watching them and reporting back to Jason at his new headquarters...


	6. Killing spree anyone?

Jason's minion, Chris' p.o.v

I saw the Mikaelsons heading back to their mansion, with that girl Caroline.

I have to tell Jason.

"Jason sir, the Mikaelsons have taken the blonde girl, Caroline, and don't plan on leaving her or Rebekah alone."

Jason looked annoyed, "Keep following them and report back to me about them and their plans. Don't get caught, Chris. Now that's all, you may leave."

I nodded and ran back to the Mikaelson manor and peeked in their living room's back window.

They were watching a movie. Then one of them got up and almost saw me.

I immediately ducked and hid, I could hear their footsteps coming to the window.

Then they went away. I ran away as fast as I could but one of Klaus' hybrids caught me.

He grabbed my arms and held me in place.

He called another hybrid over.

"Joe! Call Klaus and tell him to come outside."

"Yes sir!" Joe said saluting.

Then joe ran into the manor and came out with klaus and Kol.

Great both of the psychopath mikaelson brothers.

Where is the 'fair',noble', and 'reasonable' one when you need him?

"Well well well. Look what we have here Kol. Another of Jason's minions."

"So mate, what's your name?" Kol asked.

"Chris" I replied trying not to be scared.

Then I looked up at Klaus and he smirked as he roughly grabbed my head and forced me to meet his eyes.

"Tell me where Jason's head quarters is located." Klaus said pupils dilating as he compels me.

"It's 2 miles past the high school in the heart of the woods to the north." I said robotically in a monotone voice.

I knew I should've taken that vervain this morning.

That was my last thought when my heart was ripped out at the same time my head was ripped off.

Klaus' p.o.v

"It's 2 miles past the high school in the heart of woods, to the north." Chris said.

I ripped his heart out and at the same time Kol ripped his head off.

By that time the rest of my family came out, along with Caroline.

They all looked down at the spot Chris' body, head, and heart was.

I smirked looking at everyone, "Killing spree anyone?"

Kol nodded, bursting with excitement, " Hell yeah Nik! I haven't had a killing spree since we came back to this awful town!"

Rebekah nodded too, "Of course Nik what kind of sister would I be if I didn't go on a killing spree with my brothers?"

Elijah and Caroline said at the same time " I'm fine I just going to stay here with Elijah/Caroline."

I nodded " Ok, see you later."

Before I left I told Joe to clean up the yard and burn Chris' remains.

At the Jason's head quarters

We walked up to Jason's head quarters.

It was a big abandoned mansion.

"Well, brother and sister, we are here."

"Let's just go in Nik." Rebekah said waking up the stairs to the door.

Me and Kol started walking when Rebekah went in and we heard a scream.

Me and Kol ran inside to see...

Cliff hanger !!! Sorry I Couldn't help it .

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

To be continued.


	7. Backups and stakes

Previously

Me and Kol started walking when Rebekah went in and we heard a scream.

Me and Kol ran in to see...

Kol's p.o.v

Me and Nik ran inside to see that Rebekah got stabbed in the back by a stake dipped in vervain.

I immediately ran to her side and pulled the stake out. "Are you okay Bekah?"

She got up and nodded "Yeah Kol I'm fine. I saw them run off into the woods. there is about 30 of them."

I looked at Nik and he nodded "Ok then off to the woods we go!" I said on fake excitement.

Nik and Rebekah rolled their eyes but faintly smiled and nodded.

Then we ran off heading into the woods.

It was starting to get dark when we found Jason and his little group of minions in the heart of the dark forest.

"Tonight we're going to kidnap Caroline and klaus will have no choice but to save come and save her. That's when we strike." I heard Jason say.

I looked at Nik and he looked like he was about to explode he was so mad.

I smirked finally I get to kill people, but I still wondered what does he mean by strike?

3rd person p.o.v

The mikaelson siblings walked up behind Jason unseen and unheard. Then Klaus smirked "Hello mate. Looking for me?"

Jason walked up to Klaus. " Well, I'm guessing you heard our plan." He stated looking unpleased.

"Of course. How could we not? You weren't exactly being quiet." Kol said smirking.

That got Jason mad, he quickly ran over to Kol and tried to stab him with a stake.

Kol saw him coming and quickly moved out of the way and kicked Jason in the knee.

Rebekah noticed all of Jason's vampire lackeys turning away to run.

She looks at klaus and he nods at her, she smiles and runs after the person that's the closest to her and she rips his heart out.

Then Klaus and Kol join in since Kol snapped Jason's neck.

Kol finds a little group of Jason's vampires and he runs over to them. They try to run but Kol vamp speeds around them ring their heads off and their hearts out.

He stops running when he killed the last one and smirks at Klaus who is fighting his own he bites a few of them, rips their hearts out, and rips their heads off.

Rebekah was surrounded by vampires and she rips hearts out and soon Kol and Klaus join her in ripping hearts out.

They all stop once all the vampires are on the ground dead and bloody. All three of the siblings have blood all over their clothes and hands.

Klaus has blood on his face since he bit the vampires, because a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire. Klaus picked up Jason's body and vamp sped back to their mansion, throwing Jason's body in the dungeon and locking the door.

What they didn't know was when they left Jason had backup there to follow them.

The backup vampires went back to their hideout to make a plan on how to get Jason out of the mikaelson's dungeon.

Hours later Jason woke up in the dungeon.

He smirked to himself as he pulled out a white oak stake from his pocket, waiting for one of them to come down to the cell.

Yeah, I know the title for this chapter is stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of.


End file.
